Only Hope
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Aku meletakkan kepalaku kembali, Dan aku mengangkat tangan dan berdoa Untuk hanya milikmu. Aku berdoa untuk menjadi hanya milikmu. Aku tahu sekarang kau satu-satunya harapanku. Multichap Detective Conan. ShinichiRan.


_Only Hope—Hanya Harapan—_

Chapter 1

_Detective Conan:Aoyama Gosho_

_Teen_

_Romance_

_Shinichi Kudo & Mouri Ran_

_Out Of Charter, Original Charter, Gaje, abal, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita dan warning lainnya harus diperhatikan._

_Kalau nggak suka mending nggak usah baca nanti malah menimbulkan Flame lagi._

_Sinopsis:_

_Aku __meletakkan kepala__ku __kembali__  
__Dan__aku__mengangkat__tangan dan__berdoa__  
__Untuk__hanya__milikmu__  
__Aku__berdoa__untuk menjadi__hanya__milikmu__  
__Aku tahu__sekarang kau__satu-satunya harapanku_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_Enjoy It!_

_Simple and Practical!_

_TAKE... AND... ACTION!_

_Play_!

Kisaki Eri mengetuk pintu kamar putri semata wayangnya dengan cemas, "Ran! Ayo keluar, nak. Sudah seharian penuh kamu di kamar. Makanlah dulu."seru Kisaki khawatir. Ia khawatir karena kondisi putrinya setelah kehilangan sahabatnya, Kaito Kuroba. "Aku tidak lapar, bu."sahut Ran Mouri dari dalam, pelan. Kisaki membuka pintu kamar Ran. Ia melihat Ran hanya diam berdiri menghadap kearah balkon.

"Nak, ayolah. kamu keluar sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"ucap Kisaki lembut sambil menyentuh bahu putrinya. Ran tampak menerawang. "Yah, tidak buruk."gumam Ran. Kisaki tersenyum. "Itu baru putriku yang sesungguhnya."ucap Kisaki lalu memeluk Ran. Ran tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku, ya, bu."lirih Ran. Kisaki menggeleng. "Iie. Tidak apa apa, sayang."sahut Kisaki.

_**Hanya sebuah Harapan**_

Ran duduk di sebuah bangku taman bermain di kota Haido, Tropical Land. Di genggamannya berada sebungkus Takoyaki. Tatapannya masih menyiratkan kesedihan, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ran menghapus air mata itu, namun percuma, ia sudah sangat ingin menangis. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tidak peduli seberisik apapun taman bermain itu sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Kesendirian. Setelah puas, ia menghapus air matanya. Hatinya terasa lebih baik. Ran tersenyum dan menengadah keatas langit. Cerah. Langit malam begitu indah dengan bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

Ran berdiri dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan Tropical Land.

Bruuuk!

Ran meringis, "Ouch." Ia mendongkak dan mendapati sepasang mata berwarna biru menatapnya. "Aduh... maaf, nona. Aku tidak lihat-lihat jalannya."ucap Pemuda pemiliki manik berwarna biru itu. Ran mengangguk singkat, "Iie. Tidak apa apa, kok."dusta Ran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lengannya yang sedikit lecet.

Pemuda itu tampak panik melihat luka tersebut, "Ya ampun! Aku sungguh minta maaf! Biar aku obati! Ayo, kita ke bangku yang disana!"Sebelum Ran membantah, Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menariknya untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang tadi ia duduki.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, "Ng... P3K? Kau biasa membawanya kemanapun, ya?"Ran berani bertanya.

"Iya. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk selalu membawanya. Tadinya aku sempat menolak, tapi ternyata bermanfaat juga."Pemuda itu tersenyum, sambil membalut luka Ran.

Hening.

"Ng... Siapa namamu kalau aku boleh mengetahuinya?"tanya Pemuda itu.

"Namaku Mouri Ran. Yoroshiku."ucap Ran, tersenyum simpul.

"Ouh. Namaku Kudo Shinichi, Yoroshiku."ucap Shinichi.

Hening kembali.

"Lukanya sudah ku obati. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang? Kau mau pulang kan, Ran?"tawar Shinichi.

Ran berpikir sejenak, "Iya. Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih."ucap Ran.

"Jadi, kau ku antar pulang saja, ya."ucap Shinichi, nadanya menunjukkan ke khawatiran. Ran tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Shinichi lagi.

"Baiklah."kata Ran.

_**~Only Hope~**_

Ran melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil RX Hitam milik Shinichi yang sudah kembali berjalan. Ran tersenyum, lalu menghela napas. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima."sapa Ran pada kedua orang tuanya. Kisaki menutup majalahnya, "Diantar siapa, Ran?"tanya Kisaki. Ran menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ng... temen baru ketemu di Tropical Land."sahut Ran. Kisaki mengembangkan senyumnya, "Temen baru atau Pacar Baru?"goda Kisaki. Ran memerah, "Ibu apa-apaan sih?! Dia teman baruku!"tegas Ran. Kisaki tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa dengan sikutmu?"tunjuk Kogoro Mouri. Ran mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sikutnya, "Tadi, dia menabrakku di sana, jadinya lecet dan dia yang mengobati lukanya."ucap Ran.

Kisaki tersenyum geli, "Benar dia bukan pacar barumu? Siapa namanya?"Kisaki masih senang menggoda putrinya. Ran kesal, "Namanya Kudo Shinichi. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi. Dia. Bukan. Pacarku."ucap Ran.

Kisaki tertawa, Ran kesal lalu segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ia memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tas kecilnya di belakang pintu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap balkonnya. Ran tersenyum, ia berjalan kearah balkon tersebut dan membuka pintunya , lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Ran mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan wajah bersahabat teman barunya itu, Kudo Shinichi. Ran berpikir, Shinichi hampir mirip seperti Kuroba. Ah. Apa sih yang di pikirkannya? Sebuah cahaya panjang melintas. Ran menundukkan kepalanya dan ia berharap. Harapan yang diharapkannya akan menajadi kenyataan. Ia pun sendiri terkejut akan apa yang diharapkannya.

Satu yang diharapkan Ran…. Bertemu kembali dengan Shinichi.

To Be Continued.

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oke… ini kelewat pendek -_- Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan Chapter percobaan. Aku pun juga harus bisa mendapat pendapat kalian dulu, baru bisa teruskan ini cerita. Ditambah yang menggemari fandom Case Closed bisa dibilang cukup sedikit, jadi…. Minna! Tolong review kalian, karena review kalian menambah semangatku dalam menulis! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! XD**

_Kashiwagi Sayaka…_


End file.
